Circumstance
by snickers3339
Summary: The emotional pain built up inside her, threatening to overflow, as it rendered her other feelings useless. She didn't understand why he had to move at a time like this. Moliver.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :)

**A/N: Roar. :) High school is soooo jokes. xD My science test was incredibly easy - So since I've been so happy lately, I found I needed to calm myself down. I wrote an angsty one-shot, and here it is.**

**PS. Check out my collab with Courvoisier . It's under her account, and it's called _Imperceptible_. :D**

* * *

**Circumstance**

"Miley--_ Miley_-- Guess what--" Miley turned around from her locker, smiling tiredly. Lilly skidded to halt in front of her friend. "--_Whoa_ - Who died?"

Miley yawned, stretching her hands over her head. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Lilly frowned - They barely had homework. "_Why?_" she questioned curiously.

"I was on the phone all night."

"With who?"

And as if the universe heard her question, at that moment, their attention was directed at a tired looking Oliver, who had just bumped into another person.

Lilly's mind clicked, putting the two and two together.

"Were you on the phone with.. Oh.. I dunno.. _Oliver_?!"

Miley's eyebrows furrowed, as she scrutinized Lilly. "How did you know?"

"Well - Oliver looks dead as well - Now that it's out of the way -_ Spill!_"

"Spill _what_?"

"Spill the deets."

"What _deets_?"

Lilly rolled her eyes - Miley looked completely clueless and blur.

"What did you guys_ talk about_," she specified slowly.

"Oh. We just talked about the most random things - Favorite music.. Annoying siblings.. Future plans.. _Anyways_ - Did you get those math questions we had.. I'm confused... I didn't understand 5 and 7.."

Lilly had tuned out - She was watching Oliver stride towards them - And he had the strangest look on his face - At first she thought _she_ was being scrutinzed, but she realized that his attention was directed at the brunette flipping through the math text book behind her.

_Ah. I think I know._

Lilly smiled seeing Oliver - He was like a lovesick puppy - She wondered whether he had told Miley the news yet...

"Hey Oliver," she chirped - And she was satisfied to see Miley drop her book, and then hasten to stand up straighter.

"Hey Oliver."

"Hey Miley.. Lilly," he added hastily, before smiling at Miley, and turning to his own locker.

Miley stared at him for a moment, before bending down to pick up her book, and wave at them, parting for their homeroom.

Lilly turned to Oliver, a teasing grin on her lips. "Hey Oliver, how'd that phone marathon with Miley go?"

She saw his neck redden as he turned to her slowly. "It was.. normal."

"Right. Right. So you didn't confess your _undying love_, or the fact that _you're moving_, right?"

Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Don't say that aloud! _She_ doesn't know _yet._"

"Which one? The _love_ or the fact that you're _moving_?"

"Both." he suddenly looked shocked. "I mean -- _Moving_ - I don't love her--"

"Who are you kidding, really?" Lilly hit his shoulder. "Don't hold it off too long," she snarled, leaving him with a throbbing shoulder, and by himself in the hallway.

--

_psst, miley, wanna hang out after school?_

She looked at the note obscuring her work, and looked to her side - The culprit: Oliver Oken.

She resisted the urge to giggle like a girl completely head-over-heels, and settled for a warm smile, and a nod.

_sure, _she scribbled back.

He grinned, a crooked smile, that melted her heart, and she returned it instantly, before looking back down to her text book - A smile gracing her lips.

It remained there for nearly the whole day.

At least, until fourth period - Where she received terrible news.

She had been getting her history book out of her bag, and she heard people whispering behind her.

"Did you hear - Oliver's moving - His mother is being relocated, and the whole family is leaving."

Her heart stopped.

"When?" asked another person.

"Oh I dunno - It's rumored that he's leaving in about 2 weeks."

She suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her, and she hurriedly bent over, busying herself with pretending to read, with her tear-stained eyes.

_Why wouldn't he tell me?! 2 weeks?! 2 freaking weeks?! That's less than a month - Oh god.._

Miley let her head fall against the cover of her text book, her brain vibrating within her skull. That didn't faze her at all - The emotional pain building up inside her, threatening to overflow, as it rendered her other feelings useless.

She was going to confront him.

And he was going to answer her.

--

Oliver stuffed his hands in his pocket, as he leaned against the pole of the old swing set - From the park where they used to hang out in their younger years.

Suddenly, a fist collided with his shoulder, and his heart went cold, as he heard her heartbroken, laced-with-tears voice.

"_Why didn't you tell me?_"

He hesitantly turned around, to see a desolated looking Miley - Her eyes brimming with un-shed tears, and tear tracks already on her cheeks.

"_Aren't _I your best friend?"

"You are--"

A fist collided with his other shoulder.

"Then _why_ didn't you tell me?!" She was sobbing again - Her small fists pounding against his chest uselessly. "_Why?!_"

"I was going to," he whispered, holding her fists against himself. "I was going to.."

She continued crying - Throwing herself against him, and burying her face into the fabric of his shirt.

"I don't _want _you to go - You can't go - Not now--"

"Do you think _I want_ to leave you?"

She blinked, opening her eyes at the tone of his voice. It had an underlying tone beneath the sad mask he put on. The tone was soft - Clipped - And forlorn - A different type of misery.

"I don't _want_ you to leave me," she affirmed softly.

He slowly rubbed her back comfortingly - And leaned his head against hers.

There was a small silence between them - Where their worlds stopped, intertwined as one, while the rest of the world continued around them, forming an enclosure.. Keeping them in their peace.

Her breathing continued - Labored, ragged, and his - Soft - Sniffling.

"Miley," he spoke quietly.

She nodded, inhaling his scent subtly at the same time. "Y-yeah?"

"Have.." He paused, hesitating - This was a crucial moment in his life - That is, if she chose to respond. "Have you ever.. been _in love_?"

Her heart rate increased. She chose her words carefully, tilting her head to the side to observe his face.

"I don't know... Once.. I find a _reasonable guy_," she responded evasively.

He inhaled - and on his exhale, the words tumbled out of his mouth: "Am _I_ reasonable?"

She smiled - Her confidence building - This could be her chance - Maybe last - To tell him.

"Definitely."

His head turned to face hers - And it was that moment, when their eyes connected - That jump from adolescence to maturity. No words were needed _-or wanted-_ as their bodies shifted to their own accord, the force pushing them together.

They were one.

They were in love.

--

"Daddy, how much does a plane ticket to Washington cost?"

Her father sighed exasperatedly. She had been hinting at the fact that she wanted to fly to Washington to visit Oliver, once he moved.

"Darlin' you have a license. Why not drive there?"

"It's not fast enough," she whined, poking at her food.

It had been one week since the day she found out - And it was this week - This week that he would be moving. They had been spending more, and more time with each other, raising the phone bills by having late night, lengthy chats - and they had been struggling with that last ounce of homework - Too much time together.

And it had no effect, whatsoever on their ways.

They put on positive fronts - Letting their emotions through would only make the other break down - And that was _not_ needed.

It was the last weekend they would be spending together - And Oliver was busy packing little tidbits around his house. Miley was already near hysterics - and the fact that she had a Hannah concert to perform - That wasn't helping.

She paced the park nervously - Her steps dragging lines through the sand.

"Hey!" came a breathless voice, followed closely by running feet.

She turned, to be enveloped in his embrace, and she gratefully settled into it, holding his shirt tightly.

"What's up?" he asked, using his hand to stroke her cheek.

"You're leaving," she stated bluntly - Using a monotonous voice to cover up her shaky one.

He looked hurt. "I know. Thanks for reminding me."

"When are you leaving?" she whispered, not being able to pull off that voice any longer.

"Tonight," he murmured.

"_Tonight?!_" she gasped. "I thought you were leaving tomorrow!"

"It's tonight," he breathed dejectedly - As if the words killed him more than it did her.

"But - _My concert_ - Can you come?!" she whimpered desperately.

"I'm sorry Miley - But my mom wants me to do some things around the house.. I'm so sorry.."

She looked down, and his hand had stopped stroking her cheek. She wished it would resume - It would distract her with it's soft caresses. She leaned into his chest again, and pressed her face against the side of his neck.

She sighed brokenly, and nodded, knowing that she couldn't change that. She accepted it as it was.

"Promise me something," she mumbled against his skin.

"_Anything_."

"_Never forget me?_"

"That's a stupid promise, because that's something I_ choose _to do. You don't have to_ make _me."

She laughed against his skin, and pulled back, letting her hands glide across his chest, then up to his face, where they slowly traced the contours of his face.

"What are you doing?"

She leaned in a little, feeling more tears threaten to escape. "Memorizing."

His hands found her sides, as he leaned in as well. "I should do that too."

They shared the most heart-wrenching kiss that pulled at their heart strings - Knowing that this was the beginning of goodbye.

--

Miley had never hated the limousine she was trapped in.

Everything felt _wrong_.

Her clothes felt too_ loose_, her wig too _tight_, her voice didn't _sound right_, her nose was_ stuffed,_ and her eyes were _blurred by the constant tears_.

The only thing that felt right, or at least close to giving her warm sentiments, was the ring, hanging loosely over her chest, close to her heart.

_"This is for you," he murmured, taking a ring out of his pocket. "I want you to have it."_

The limo came to a halt, jolting her thoughts.

_"One day.. Remember.. I'll come back for you."_

She walked into the concert hall, the darkness engulfing her.

_They walked up to his house together - And he engulfed her in a tight hug, their sweet nothings mumbled through tears._

She grabbed the microphone.

_"I love you."_

She heard the roar of the crowd.

_"I love you too," was his tear-stricken response._

And as she rose up on the platform - Her eyes scanned the crowd.

Her breath caught.

He was there.

He made it.

She could only see him - As her mind spun the rest into irrelevant blurs.

And as her mouth opened, she was singing for him. Just like she promised.

_"Every song I sing tonight, it'll be for you. I promise."_

She sang her heart out - Making sure to put every ounce of emotion she had.

She looked up, locking her eyes with his - He had a sad smile on his face.

With a small wave of his hand - She looked away, as she saw his body start to shift away.

She kept her eyes shut, while the band finished the last few chords of the song.

She felt her heart fly away with where he was going.

When she looked up again he was gone - A hole in her heart, as well as the gap in the crowd.

* * *

**:( Review please. BTW. NEW SEASON THREE PROMOS AT MILEYPHOTOS(dot)NET ! :D LOOK OUT FOR THE LACKSON LOVE.  
**


End file.
